1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an identification system and method, particularly to an anti-fake identification system and method capable of automatically connecting to web address.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
As there are numerous well-known authentic goods in the market, some unconscientious companies imitate fake goods from well-known trademarked goods and sell them in the market so as to gain huge profits. Usually, inasmuch as fake goods are attached with same commodity tag as authentic goods, consumers would fail to recognize the difference between authentic goods and fake goods and thus frequently buy fake goods. In order to prevent consumer from purchasing fake goods, some anti-fake proposals of visual identification are developed, such as steel seal, logo mark, strip seal, engraving or hiding stripe or badge etc., such that consumer can differentiate between authentic goods and fake goods by visual identification. However, unconscientious companies have also developed anti-fake designs which are almost good enough as to look alike the genuine articles accompanying with the progress of imitation skill, so that consumers are deceived by the imitated anti-fake article due to the innocence on anti-fake design. Although the improvement on anti-fake designs of visual identification never stops its pace, anti-fake technologies depending solely on visual identification are, however, yet insufficient to prevent consumers from buying fake goods. Therefore, anti-fake technologies other than the development of anti-fake tag of visual identification are successively proposed, such as optical anti-fake design including laser patterning, fluorescent light authentication stripe, UV tag, or tag with anti-fake processing package, so as to improve the inefficiency of the visual identification for anti-fake design.
However, the above anti-fake designs usually have few variation which are in lack of flexibility in diversified application. For example, same anti-fake design may happen in the goods of same category. In such case, when the anti-fake design in one of the goods is cracked, then the other of the goods of same category might be placed in jeopardy. Thus, a large quantity of fake commodities will flow massively into the market after the cracking of the anti-fake design, and consumers still have the possibility of using or buying fake goods.
In addition, commodity of high unit price sold by exclusive vendors to the customer can be checked on its genuineness and prices by the identification device provided in the vendor. However, consumer has no suitable tool to recognize the genuineness later, moreover, it is not easy to check the genuineness of goods after they are off shelf. After receiving the gift transferred a couple of times, people even cannot know exactly the genuineness and its origin of the gift. People are also upset that they cannot enquire the genuineness of goods at any time.
In view of the above problems, it is an eager anticipation to propose a science-and-technology-based anti-fake identification system and method for consumer, such that the defects of conventional anti-fake design are improved and anti-fake reliability of goods can be raised. Therefore, the inventor of this invention proposes a new anti-fake identification system and method capable of automatically connecting to web address according to research and improvement made with respect to the conventional existing structure after continuous devotion to the product development and design based on the experience and professional knowledge accumulated in the long term involvement of relevant field concerning anti-fake affairs. Accordingly, a satisfactory solution by this proposal can be expected.